Girls und Panzer: Second Chance
by M1903A4
Summary: 5 men from different countries and tank crews are brought back to life in a world where Tankery is a sport. Can these 'old men' fight in the modern age and teach those in Oarai what it truly means to be a tanker? Can the men here survive and thrive in the 21st century? Let this story answer those questions.
1. Prologue

"Thank you very much!" Miho bowed to her fellow tank commanders. Hearing of Oarai's plight, the commanders of their own school transferred temporarily to Oarai and brought a few of their own tanks and their crews with them as private property, reinforcing the badly outnumbered Oarai team. In front of her are Nishizumi Maho, Kay, Darjeeling, Katyusha(sitting atop of Nonna of course), Mika, Kinuyo Nishi and lastly Chiyomi Anzai (Anchovy).

"Now, it wouldn't be an honourable match now would it if you were to be outnumbered." Darjeeling sipping on the cup of tea she's holding.

"So we decided to even the numbers. Now we have a fair match on our hands." Kay cheerily said.

"Hmmph, be thankful that the great Katyusha has now come to lend a hand." Katyusha boasted.

"No need to thank us Nishizumi-dono. We are happy to lend a helping hand." Nishi proudly added. Maho and Mika nodded, agreeing to each and every one of their statements.

"Ano, how many tanks did all of you bring overall?" Anzu asked, joining the group.

"22 tanks, making it even in numbers." Maho replied to the Student President. She pondered for a moment before turning to Nishi.

"Nishi-san, can I ask you to get one more of your tanks to turn back?" Miho and the commanders were baffled by her request.

"Ummm, I can do that, but why?" Suddenly, as if to her answer her question, the sound of propeller engines can be heard over the horizon. Anzu grinned at what's about to come.

"That's why." Everybody looked at what she pointed at the sky and saw a C-130 coming over the horizon. "Kay, is that one of yours?" Darjeeling asked and Kay shook her head in response. "No, unless the school just recently bought this, which I highly doubt."

The plane swooped low over the field and opened its cargo bay door. A tank came out of its doors, landing roughly and spinning around the field, breaking loose of the tether tying it down to the metal platform under it and the parachute tied behind it. The tank quickly corrected the spin in one motion and went ahead, going to where everybody else is. Each of the different school teams were astounded by what came up to them, except Oarai who to the confusion of others were just wide-eyed.

The tank resembled the venerable T-34 tank, but with some key differences. The tank has the experimental turret of the late T-44 tank, but mounted on a T-34 chassis. The one huge (and long) difference though is the long 100mm LB-1 cannon. Strapped to the back of the turret seems to be a roll with a few bags below it. '705th' is written in bold white text on the top right side of the turret with 'ONE ROUND' written along the length of the barrel. Under it is the Iron Cross with the Japanese Mitsubishi symbol inside the middle of the cross in white. On the left side is a drawing that can pretty much represent the crew, a chibi Grim Reaper with his back towards the viewer and his head also looking to the left towards the viewer. On his right shoulder being held by both its bony hands is his scythe with a cloth bag tied to the end of the scythe, giving the vibe of a cute homeless reaper.

"Woah! Mihosha, when did you girls get a tank like that?" Katyusha excitedly asked, but got nothing in response. Miho was just as stunned as the rest of the Oarai team. Maho looked at her sister with worry. Whatever has arrived seemed to have put the entire Oarai team on a trance. The tank stopped to a halt near the group. Everybody was anxious and curious on who could've put Oarai into such a condition. Everybody watching went bug eyed on what they saw next.

Five men came out of the tank, each as unique as the next.

The commander sported the uniform of a German tank commander, wearing a black double breasted jacket underneath it is a grey shirt and, black trousers, black shoes, and to top it all off is a black ski cap on his head and the black tie on his neck.

The gunner meanwhile wears an American uniform. He wears the standard M43 uniform, a dark green jacket with an olive green shirt and leather boots, but with the absence of leggings, covering his boots and ankles. He also wears the standard American tanker's helmet with the goggles on top of it.

The loader wears a Soviet uniform, it being a dark blue boiler suit, a brown collared shirt, black boots, and a brown leather belt wrapped around the waist, Soviet tanker's cap, and goggles which is strapped to the cap. The man though seemed to have the black boots, which cover most of his lower legs, hidden under the suit.

The radio operator/machine gunner looked similar to the loader because of his boiler suit, but that's where all similarities end. Unlike the loader, the man wears a British tanker uniform, a brown boiler suit with numerous pockets compared to the Soviet one. He also wears black ankle boots and a black beret.

The driver seemed to be the most different of the bunch. He wears an IJA tanker's uniform. Though the brown jacket, pants and belt aren't that unique, the white gloves on his hands and the brown wrappings on his lower legs are definitely unique to the Japanese. He wears the standard Japanese field cap with his goggles also strapped above the cap's rim.

What made them even more different is that each of them corresponds to their uniform. The commander is of German descent, his blonde hair being covered by his cap. The gunner being of American-Mexican descent has black hair and light brown skin. The loader is Russian with dirt brown hair and a great moustache covering his upper lip. The radio operator/machine gunner is British with short black hair. Lastly, the driver is definitely Japanese or the very least comes from Asia with the man sporting a shaved haircut.

The men calmly walked towards the Miho and the others, everybody stunned at the development. As the men got closer to Miho, the others stepped back allowing the men to line up in front of her. With as much vigor as possible, all five of them saluted the young girl.

"Houshou Issei, ready to charge into enemy lines commander!"

"Simon Brody, ready to relay your orders commander!"

"Comrade Boris Sokalov, ready to brawl comrade commander!"

"Don Ender, ready to kick their teeth in commander!"

"Friedrich Mannheim, my crew and I await your orders commander!"

…

..

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

The men cannot help, but grin and smile.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Within a dilapidated warehouse are five men sitting around a long table. There is an air of tension present, only natural since only a few minutes ago, two of them almost killed each other. Issei looked at each of the new men sitting in front of him. Friedrich had a stern demeanour, with his arms closed and eyes cold, keeping his eyes steady at the man across him. Boris too returned the stare in kind, with his eyes showing anger and fury at the man across him. It was quite obvious that the slightest provocations and both will not hesitate to fight one another.

Issei then turned his gaze to the two across him, Don and Simon. Don was the calmest out of the five men, with him slouching at the chair while Simon was busy reading the letter that he found during the tussle. As Simon kept reading, Issei can see that his face shown different emotions. From confusion to anger to regret and sadness, Simon was clearly not happy at the letter's content. A few tense minutes later, Simon sighed and put down the letter.

"Alright gents, I know that all of us want an answer."

"Yes, an answer on what this Fascist pig is doing here."

"Don't test me Bolshevik dog." Boris growled and started to walk towards Friedrich as he stood up and closed in on as Boris as well. The fight was cancelled though when Don stood up and blocked both men.

"Alright alright, I know that you two have some beef with each other, but you can save your lover's spat for later. Let the Brit here talk for a bit would you?" Both gave each other a hard stare before returning to their seats. Simon gave a nod to Don.

"Thanks Yank. Right, so clearly everybody here is as confused as I am on where we are and who are these men were with yes? " Everybody nodded to that.

"Good. Gentlemen, within this letter that I found holds the explanation on where we are and why are we here, but I must warn you that the contents of this letter can be private in nature to all of us. I will say this now; everybody will listen to what I have to say and not interrupt me because I will not bloody repeat myself. Does everybody understand?" Issei raised his hand. Simon nodded to him.

"Ano, what do you mean by private in nature?" Simon gave a sigh.

"You'll see what I mean when I read the letter. Anybody else has a question?" No one raised their hand.

"Good, again everybody will listen and nobody will interrupt me while I am reading the letter and since everybody is good I'll start now." Simon cleared his throat to ready himself.

 _Gentlemen, by now all of you five have woken up and are now confused on where you are and what happened to you. The answer to the first question is quite simple really, you died._

Immediately, everyone except Simon went bug eyed and were about to ask questions when Simon put his hand up, reminding them of what he said before. He cleared his throat once again before continuing.

 _By now, you can see that all of you are quite different from one another, but in two things you are similar, you are all tankers serving your respective countries for years only to die months, weeks, or even days from the end of each of your respective war. Germany surrendered on May 8_ _th_ _1945 and Japan surrendered on September 2_ _nd_ _1945._

Everyone now looked at each other with curiosity. These guys are veterans of countless battles and to reward their service and bravery, their chance of a life away from war and bloodshed is taken from them, within a time that can only be incomparable to the time they spent in war. Before he started, Simon looked at Issei which unnerved him.

 _I shall start with the one furthest from the end. Houshou Issei, you are a driver of 3 tanks, a Type 95 Ha-Go, a Type 97 Chi-Ha, and lastly its improved variant the Type 97 Kai. Your ingenuity and skill in driving your vehicles has allowed you and your crew to survive as long as they had, even though most of the war you have spent driving inferior tanks compared to your adversaries. Out of all the others, you have spent the most in war. On the February 10 1945, you and three other tanks have engaged ten Shermans in what is to be known as the Battle of Luzon. Though outgunned and outarmored, thanks to your skills as a tank driver, you and your crew have managed to flank and take out 4 Shermans in the process, with the others taking out three of their own through teamwork. Though your crew and fellow tankers have fought hard, it is all to be naught as the Americans ultimately overwhelm and take you all out. You and your crew died when a bazooka round entered your tank and ignited the ammo racks, 6 months and 24 days from Japan's surrender._

Everyone now had their eyes at Issei, who was looking quite distraught. Memories flooded Issei and from his mind's eye he can see the events as if it happened just yesterday. From the first engagement to the burning of his tank, he can feel all of it.

'The burning, I can still feel the fire burning my bones.' While Issei was reliving the last painful memories of his life, Simon gave a sigh before walking to Issei, who was still out of it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Simon said shaking Issei's shoulder, no response. He tried once again a little harder, again not working. Annoyed, Simon just gave a hard smack to Issei's back, getting him out of his trance.

" _Ta-ta-ta ittai_ , what did you do that for?!" Issei shouted. He had his hand on the spot on where he was smacked in an attempt to ease it.

"Cause' you were bloody out of it. I know that what you heard is downright painful, but I don't want anyone here not listening. All of us here are in the same boat as you are, but unlike you we have it worse." Issei 's eyes widened and can only look down in shame. Friedrich, Boris, and Don were now worried though. If Issei had it that bad, how much more will it is for the rest of them? The men now once again turned their attention to Simon.

 _Simon Brody, unlike the others, you are unique in the fact that you have held not one, not two, but three positions in your life as a tanker. You first were the designated hull machine gunner for a Crusader tank assigned to the 7_ _th_ _Armoured Division. Your crew fought from the beginning of the North Africa Campaign through the early stages of the Italian Campaign. In there, your tank got hit by a Panzer IV on your drive through Italy's narrow roads. The shot killed the commander and gunner, but only wounding you and your fellow driver. Both of you survived and now were reassigned with new crew and a position, your driver is still a driver, but you now are a loader/radio operator of a brand new tank, the Cromwell. With this tank, your crew fought all the way from the Normandy to the Rhine, where you and the others of the turret met a similar fate. On the advance to the city of Hamburg, your tank and a few others were ambushed by 3 tank destroyers hiding in the bushes. An AP round punctured the turret, killing you and the commander, and gunner, while again wounding only the driver and machine gunner. You met your end on March 25, 1945, 1 month and 14 days from Germany's surrender._

The men now just went wide eyed.

'From 6 months to 1!? _Mein Gott,_ How close did we all get to the end?' Fritz thought. Don put a hand on Simon's shoulder in an effort to comfort him, but Simon can only smile weakly and look at him with sadness. Don put away his hand and braced himself emotionally, giving the narrator a solemn nod to continue. Simon cleared his throat.

 _Don Ender, you are the gunner of 2 tanks, a M4 Sherman and the M18 Hellcat. You have distinguished yourself as a gunner of great skill with a knack of destroying tracks and cannon barrels, while also knocking out tanks by hitting what most gunners wouldn't even try to aim at, the commander's cupola. Your gunnery skills have garnered you the nickname 'Courier' for your ability to send the Germans death their way. On April 12 1945 on the drive to Austria, your crew has met determined German resistance near the town of Bayreuth. While awaiting reinforcements, a lucky hit from a German Pak gun penetrated the turret, entering your chest and killing you in the process, 26 days from Germany's surrender._

Don can barely comprehend on what he was told. 'Did I really die that close?' Emotions raged inside him. From sadness to anger, the news of him dying that close to the end just weighed on the man. The promise of going home and maybe even finding a gal of his own disappeared with just one unlucky shot.

"Don, are you alright?" Don can only nod numbly as a reply, his hands clearly shaking at the traumatic news. The men can only look at him with sympathy. Simon can only give him a pat in the back before continuing, looking at Friedrich.

 _Friedrich Mannheim, you have been the commander of two tanks, a Pz. IV D and the feared Pzkpfw VI Tiger H1. Under your command, your crew served with great distinction and valor during the invasion of France in 1940, showing that with your leadership, your crew can be as efficient as any well-oiled machine and deadly as the animal your crew 'tamed'. Your crew's actions were noted and have been promoted to crew one of Germany's best tanks, the Tiger. From Leningrad to the East of Prussia, you've held back the Russian tide as best as any of the other aces in your company, maybe even better. On April 25, 1945, you and two other tanks, a Tiger I and a Tiger II, after successfully managing to counter two consecutive Soviet tank attacks, killing 26 T-34's, 5 SU-85's and 3 IS-2's, were on the retreat. Though your two allies have already fallen back, along the retreat the engine of your Tiger had problems. The tank can barely move 10 km/h, slowly crawling along the road. Though your crew fixed the problem, it was all for naught as the Soviets were too near to your position to escape. Thoughts of abandoning the tank and falling back on foot were considered by all of you, but at the rate of the Soviet advance your crew can and will be caught too easily. With the decision made, you and your crew made a last stand, killing every Soviet tank within your sights. This all came to an end when an IS-2 managed to get a good bead on your tank, its 122mm round piercing your front plate and killing all of you instantly. You and your crew died 14 days from Germany's surrender._

Friedrich's face can only be described as being a mix of solemn sadness, his right hand just cupping both his eyes, his mind racing on what he could have possibly done to have saved his crew. Numerous alternatives were presented throughout his mind, but each of them denied one after the other. Whether it is an exposed flank or the possibility of being spotted too early, Friedrich's frustrations just piled up higher and higher. But as Friedrich was about to reach his breaking point, surprisingly Boris himself went to the German and snapped him out of it, with a strong grip on his shoulder. Friedrich looked at him with surprise and worry. Boris turned his body to look towards him and gave a frown.

"Comrade, don't think of what you could have done and just be happy that at the very least you gave all your men a chance to live, instead of throwing it away because believe me when I say this, you made the right choice." Friedrich looked at him with anger.

"Right choice? That 'right choice' of mine cost all of my men's lives. How could you say that it's a right choice!?" Friedrich shouted at Boris. Boris can only chuckle at his reply.

"Because comrade, you at least gave your men a chance at life, small it is, but it is still a chance. Believe me when I say this, we catch anyone of you _pizdecs_ outside your tanks well, let's just say you won't receive that chance from us." While Issei was quite shocked by this, Don and Simon can relate. While they may not be as brutal as the Russian, they definitely won't hesitate to give Fritz a few loose teeth.

Fritz was silent for a few moments, everybody were now waiting at what would happen next, but they didn't have to wait for long as small content smile appeared on Friedrich's face.

"Huh, you know what; you Ivan's ain't so bad after all." Boris nodded in approval. Everybody once again focused their attention to Simon, especially Boris who Simon was definitely focusing his gaze on.

 _Boris Sokalov, you have been the loader of 4 tanks, 2 T-34/76, 1 KV-1, and lastly 1 T-34/85. Unlike the others with you, you have started not as a tanker, but as a rifleman fighting in the Battle of Stalingrad. It was there when you distinguished yourself among your peers when you used all your mechanical knowledge learned from your father and uncle in fixing not 1, not 2, but 5 T-34's, two of them already shot by German tanks. This led you to your transfer to a soon to be newly formed tank brigade. Your strength gain from your years farming your family's fields greatly helped you in your task, loading round after round with little fatigue. It all came to a head in April 30, 1945. On the drive to occupy Berlin, your crew have engaged fanatic fighting. Though both your crew and the infantry have tried their best to cover and support each other, two men armed with a Panzerfaust managed to hit your tank, the 1_ _st_ _shot struck the engine and disabled the tank, while the 2_ _nd_ _shot missed. With the turret still active, your crew blasted whatever you deem a threat and to support from the infantry. Unfortunately your luck came to an end when a Volksturm with a Panzerfasut managed to score a direct hit to your turret, the warhead piercing you and your fellow commander. Though the others tried to save both of your lives, it was all futile in the end. Both of you died 9 days from the end._

….

…

..

.

"BLYAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Boris can only rage and curse from what he heard. Curses, slurs, pretty much everything nasty that can be said were pretty much spoken from the irate Russian. Though he pretty much had the mouth as foul as a sewer, his temper was controlled, never breaking anything that was near him. It lasted at a good 2 minutes before Boris needed to take a deep breath. Everyone was quite shocked, surprised, and a little bit disgusted at Boris outrage.

"Done?" Boris breathed in a deep breath before composing himself once more.

" _Da,_ I am done."

"Jesus Boris, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Don asked and Boris grinned at the question.

"No, but I do with yours." Boris cheekily replied and the others laughed at the burn, except Don who replied with a middle finger.

"So, is that everything in the letter?" Fritz asked.

"No, but we are close to ending the letter." Fritz nodded in reply. Simon got everybody's attention once more to finish the letter.

 _Now that everybody here knows each other's names, I will now tell you the reason why all of you are alive and breathing. Simple really, because I want the best to come back and teach the people in this world what it truly means to be a tanker. Teach them the lessons that you learned from the battlefield and from it forge the next generation of tankers. With the skills you've garnered and the experiences you've acquired show this world that all of you from the past can still fight in the modern age. Go forth, and live the second chance you've been given._

 _PS: I left you all a present to help you in this task._

….

…

..

.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, so what you're saying is, is that some guy up high, maybe even GOD himslef, decided to give us a second chance in life. US, who pretty much went through one of the biggest wars in history and killed numerous people, a second chance in life. Also that he/she pretty much deemed us the best out of the rest. "

"….Yep, that pretty much sums it all up." As Simon said that, Don gone down on his knees and pretty much started thanking God. Don stopped midway through though when he started to ponder something on his mind.

"God, I know I said that if you let me live I'll go and donate a $1000 dollars to charity, but does that still count?" The question got everybody chuckling.

"Oh come on guys I am serious here. Does that still count? I mean sure I died, but he revived me so does that count?"

"I don't know; you died so that means it doesn't count right?" Issei replied.

"No no no comrade, but he also got revived so definitely he at least owes the Big Man something." But before Issei can give a counter statement, Fritz got everybody's attention.

"Everyone, I know that the gods have given us now this second chance and we cannot waste it, but I must ask, where the hell did they send us then?" Everybody looked to Simon immediately for answers. Simon then scanned the letter for any clues on where they might be, but found nothing.

" _Scheisse,_ I guess it'll be up to us to find out for ourselves. Well then, I guess we should start looking for this 'gift' we've been given."

"It better be easy to find because look at this place. It'll take us days to find whatever God gave us." Don replied and the others can't help, but agree.

Though the warehouse was dilapidated and pretty much in ill repair, it still seemed to be filled with whatever junk the people left here. From broken furniture to even a couple of shipping containers, it'll be difficult to find what is supposed to be their present.

"*Sigh*, well comrades, I guess we should start looking eh?" With that they split and went on to search for their present. Along the way, all sorts of items can be found from the warehouse big and small. It was a gruelling task, with the warehouse big as it is, but also the dust and uncleanliness of the warehouse just makes it even harder on them. It wasn't all that bad though as the men seemed to find the most curious things. Boris himself was quite happy with what he found.

"WOAH! Comrades look at this!" Boris excitedly held up a curious looking, but a beautiful metal container. The container was quite intricately designed with it being themed around winter. Snowflakes were scattered around the top of the container and on the bottom are people dancing and looking happy as ever.

"Though the pot looks nice Boris, but what is it exactly?" Don questioned, looking at the intricate craftsmanship. While Boris was incredulous at Don not knowing what the pot is, but that changed when he realized something.

"Ah right, you Americans probably have never seen such a thing before." Boris then set the container on top of a box and started to introduce Don the piece.

"Comrade, this is what you call a 'Samovar'."

"Samovar?"

"Da, Samovar."

"Umm..ok, but what does it exactly do?"

"Why, it is for making tea of course." Simon immediately popped his head up from somewhere.

"Did somebody say tea?" Simon got close and was awed by the design of the Samovar. Boris then came to explain its purpose and how to use it, opening and showing the Samovar and its parts. The small break didn't last long as both Friedrich and Issei shouted to start helping again. Don and Simon got back to work, while Boris placed his newly found Samovar on the table. As hours passed, the men have found quite a lot of things, such as tatami mats which were explained by Issei, and even the partnering teapot for the Samovar which Simon is happy to share with Boris. Along the way, they also have organized what they found into piles, cleaning the place along the way and making the search easier. It all paid off when Issei signalled everybody to come to his location.

"Hey, you found something?" Simon asked.

"Yes, take a look." Everybody now looked at what was in front of them. The object was huge in size and covered with a tarp. The object was also quite long with a huge length being covered by the sheet.

"I guess this must be our present eh?"

"Only one way to find out, since you found it, it's only right you do the honors." Issei nodded to Friedrich and took hold of the sheet. In one smooth motion, Issei pulled the sheet, revealing the object underneath.

" _Mein Gott_." The others agreed with that statement. What they saw is the tank that was supposed to be their present, the T-34/100. The tank was in the standard olive green the Soviets use on their T-34's. While there is nothing different on the chassis, the turret and the gun though is nothing but similar. The tank has an experimental turret of the T-44, mounting the 100mm LB-1 cannon.

"Oh my God, you guys had these on your side?" Boris swayed no.

"Comrade, I am just as surprised as you are and we made the damn things." Boris then climbed on top of the back of the tank.

"Fake or not, I think we should introduce ourselves to our new tank eh?" With no objections, everybody climbed on to their new tank and started to check it out. While Boris and Issei checked the back if it's still working, Friedrich and the others went to check out the inside.

"Bloody hell; are all Soviet tanks like this? I think it's even more cramped than the Cromwell for fuck's sake." Simon cursed at the lack of space and the others agreed.

"You're right on that regard. I can easily kick the gunner here with little to no effort." Don looked incredulously at Friedrich.

"You better not, cause' I can easily punch you in the nuts if you do." Don waved his fist behind him to show he was serious.

"And I don't plan to. *Sigh*, I guess this is what those Panther crews feel like in their tank."

While the crew on the inside were checking out their new gift, Boris and Issei were busy checking the engine if it can actually run. Boris wiped the sweat off his brow, his hands smudging oil and grease on his face from the engine.

"Looks like the beast can run. Comrade, get to the driver's seat and see if it starts. Thankfully the tank has a full tank of diesel on it." Issei nodded and immediately went into the driver's position. It was a tight squeeze getting into the driver's hatch, but he was used to such conditions. In there, he saw that the three inside have already taken their respective positions and were reading. Simon looked up from his book and saw Issei to his left.

"Ah, you're probably going to need this." Simon then gave Issei a small manual.

"We found these manuals inside one of the ammo boxes here. I think that should give you whatever you need to know in starting this thing."

"Thank you Simon-san." Simon was a bit confused at the thanks.

"You're welcome, but what's with the '-san'? Just call me Simon alright?"

"Really?" Simon nodded to affirm it.

"Alright then, Simon." Simon gave a 'thumbs up' before continuing to read his manual. Issei started as well to read the manual. His manual details the driving mechanics of the tank, from getting the tank started to some of the tanks handling characteristics. Issei especially memorized the start-up sequence of the tank and its top speed and acceleration.

"Comrade, are you ready to start the engine?" Boris shouted from the outside.

"Yeah, If I follow the manual right, I should be able to start this thing." Issei shouted in reply.

"Alright then, start it up."

'Alright, if the manual is right, this should start the tank.' Issei then put the gear lever in neutral, applied the foot brakes, pressed down on the clutch, the hand accelerator half way up, and with all that done, started the tank. With a few rumbles, the engine roared to life and tank came alive. The others inside the tank congratulated and patted Issei on the back for a job well done.

"Alright, with this I should be able to get the turret to turn. Friedrich, tell Boris I am going to turn the turret a full 360, got to see if the electrical and hydraulic systems are alright." Friedrich nodded and popped out of the tank's cupola.

"Boris, Don is going to turn the turret for a bit." Boris nodded and jumped off the tank. For the next hour or so, the men spent it all in checking out the tank and its conditions and characteristics. The tank was quite surprisingly in good condition. All of its systems are working and the guns are operational. The rounds they found inside the tank are also real and in good condition, verified by Simon shooting a few bullets into the warehouse wall. Don wanted to test the 100mm too, but that was quickly denied by everyone else. When everything was checked, the men got whatever they can get from the warehouse, cleared a path for the tank to drive through, and Issei drove it out of the warehouse.

Outside of the warehouse, the men can only see trees, trees, and more trees, with a few dirt roads leading to the warehouse. The sun was shining brightly from up high, the time already being noon. Everybody was on top of the tank, just observing the scenery.

"So, I guess this is the beginning of our new lives huh." Don said aimlessly.

"I guess it is, but before we start, may I suggest something?" Everybody focused their attention towards Issei.

"I know that we all know each other's names, but I think it is only right that we introduce ourselves properly to each other, can't have a proper crew without introducing each other." Everybody liked the suggestion.

"I agree, I think it's only proper we introduce ourselves. Let me be the first one to start then. My name is Cpl. Simon Brody, 1st Royal Tank Regiment of the 7th Armoured Division. You lot can call me 'Simon' or 'Sims'. Choose which one I don't care. " As Simon finished, Boris stepped up.

"My turn! My name is Lt. Boris Sokalov of the 5th Guards Mechanized Corps, assigned to the 5th and 4th Guards Tank Army. Like any respective Russian, I like vodka, tea, and quality potatoes." Don whistled at his introduction.

"Damn Boris, you're a loader and yet you have a higher paycheck than me yeesh." Boris chuckled shallowly at this.

"Haaaaaa…., I wish that was true comrade. I wish it was." While everybody was puzzled by this, it didn't last as Don introduced himself.

"Right, my name is Ssgt. Don Ender of the 705th Tank Destroyer Battalion. Aim is the game and I play to win. Also if anybody needs something, well don't be afraid to ask."

"Anything you say?" Boris asked and Don nodded.

"Well then, I'll be counting on you then a lot comrade." While Boris and Don shook hands, Issei stepped up.

"Everyone, I am Cpl. Houshou Issei of Japan's 2nd Tank Division, but call me as Issei. Do please take care of me." Issei bowed to everyone after his introduction. Boris then proceeded to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"HA, do not worry comrade. With me by your side, we'll make a true Russian out of you. You'll be guzzling down alcohol like no tomorrow." Boris gleefully smiled. The others sweatdropped at this. As Issei got Boris off his shoulders, Friedrich stands up.

"Alright, I guess should introduce myself. I am Cpt. Friedrich Mannheim of the 502nd Heavy Panzer Battalion. I look forward to be working with all of you." As he ended his introduction, he then focused all his attention to Boris, who was a bit unnerved by this. Friedrich breathed in to relax before saying his peace.

"Boris, I know that both our nations fought in a war that was brought by us to yours. We have done unspeakable horrors to your countrymen and in return did the same to us in revenge. I know that this will never be enough to replace the lost you've been dealt with, but I can only hope that this will at least bring peace between us. Boris, with the fullest sincerity, I am sorry." Everybody was flabbergasted at this. A standoff was set with Boris silent and Friedrich awaiting his reply. The others were now on full alert, ready to separate the two if needed.

'We definitely don't want a repeat of that happening.' The others thought at the same time. Boris stood up and eyed Friedrich directly. The three were ready to spring into action, but they all stopped when Boris put both his hands on Friedrich shoulders.

"Comrade, buy me 5 bottles of vodka and a sack of potatoes and I'll accept your apology." The smile on Russian's face was content and happiness. The two shared a laugh at his request, while the others were just relieved that the situation turned out for the better.

"With that taken care of, why don't we get this show moving eh?" Don said and the others couldn't agree more. Everybody got inside to their respective positions and made ready to move. Within a few seconds, the tank was now moving along one of the dirt roads, starting the men's journey on this new world.

* * *

 **So this will be my first fanfic for the Girls und Panzer fandom. Before writing this, I read a couple already good ones which take inspirations from their stories such as:**

 _ **Girls Und Panzer: World Tournament - Inceptor 57**_

 _ **Boys und Sensha-do! - Stellar Magic**_

 _ **Cold Steel - KonigstigerAce334**_

 **These fanfics convinced me to try and bring a new spin on the idea of boys entering tankery. I hope that my love for history, tanks, and the series itself will enable me to write a fanfic as good as the ones above.**

 **Thank you for reading and please do leave some reviews on what I should improve or fix and if you have any good ideas that can be a benefit to the story, dont hesitate to PM me and I'll respond as soon as I can (which hopefully wont be after 2 or 3 months :p).  
**

 **Other than that, peace out and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Old Meets the New

**Sup and welcome to Chapter 2 for the story. Actually getting right their first meeting actually got me into a bit of a writer's block, but thankfully I was able to finish this within a month. And to think I already have the late stages of the story already thought out too. -_-**

 **Anyhow, hope you guys and enjoy the story and do leave your comments down on the reviews below. Other than that, I'll hope to see you guys on the next one.**

* * *

…..

….

…

..

.

"Hey guys, does it feel like you're younger right now?" Issei asked as he kept his eyes steady on the dirt road up ahead. They have been travelling along the road for a few minutes now. Friedrich is looking for any sign of civilization outside of his cupola while Don, Boris, and Simon have just been trying to find a way on how to be comfortable in their tank. While Boris and Simon had some success to some degree, Don has yet to find some.

"What do you mean by that Issei?" Don said as he wiggled around his seat to try and find some semblance of comfort.

"What I am saying Don is that do you feel any younger compared to before? I am only asking this because I feel as if I am a teenager all over again." The others were quite a bit puzzled by this. Simon decided to ask something of Issei.

"Issei, what age were you when you….you know..?" Issei pondered for a moment.

"Hmmm, if the letter is right on the details of my end, I should have been 26-27 years old at the time." The tank suddenly grounded to a halt when Don accidentally kicked Issei on the back in disbelief. Friedriech himself was almost lifted off the tank due to the sudden stop.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry about that. It's just that damn you're old." The three others inside nodded in agreement.

"Yeah comrade, even I was only 23 during that time."

"Bloody hell Issei, I think you might be the oldest out of all of us. Hey Friedrich, do you agree…." Simon trailed off as he faced a red and clearly annoyed Friedrich.

"For fuck's sake, you _dummkopfs_ almost thrown me off the tank!" Friedrich screamed as he got inside the tank.

"Sorry." The others said simultaneously. Friedrich sighed at the ridiculous situation.

"What are you guys on about anyway, if we're all young again?" Everyone nodded.

"Yes, I've been wondering that for a while when we're still back at that warehouse. I don't know if it's just me, but I feel as if I am 18 once more." Friedrich thought about it for a moment when an idea came to him.

"Well _kamaraden_ , if you've spent being in battle for as long as we have, surely you must have gotten some wounds along the way. Why don't you check if you still have them?" The men were a bit confused at this.

"Uh, why would a few scars matter if we still have them?" Don asked.

"Simple really, if we still have them, then we're still at the same age we ended. If not, well it can only mean two things. Either the ones who revived us decided to pretty much patch up any wound or scar from before, or we have been revived to the point before we received such scars in the first place." The men were astounded at the explanation.

"Damn, that actually does make sense. Hey Issei, surely you got a couple of shiners before, why don't you check it out if they're still there." Issei nodded and immediately went to rolling up his right sleeve.

'There should be one here when I got hit during the retreat inland. Come to think of it, it's kind of ironic that I didn't believe when the doctor said that I am lucky that the bullet only managed to graze my-'

*THUNK*

" _ACHTUNG_! CONTACT TO OUR RIGHT! Gunner, traverse right! Driver, point this tank's nose to 1:30, go!" Though Issei was confused at the weird order, he nevertheless trusted Friedrich and followed.

"On it! Traversing right!"

"Yes commander!" Friedrich's shout immediately galvanized the men within, putting them all in high alert. The tank immediately accelerated forward. Immediately after, a second round was shot through the forest to the right of them, but missed the tank entirely. This was to Don's advantage though when he saw the muzzle flash through the greenery and pinpointed the enemy tank's location, but to his complete disbelief, the one shooting was a tank, an American tank, a M3 Lee. On a dirt road on the opposite side of the forest lies the M3 Lee, with its 37mm pointing to their position, but the 75mm is not as the tank has yet turn its front towards them. While Don did have doubts firing at the might be friendly tank, it all disappeared though when said tank shot another round as it turned its body to point its 75mm towards them.

'Sorry, but you left me no choice.' He thought as he positioned his sights towards the M3 Lee.

"SENDING!" A 100mm round immediately burst forth out of the barrel and landed on the side of the M3 Lee. The impact was loud and the shockwaves from the round definitely put some hairs on the veterans. The tank sputtered and smoked, popping a white flag from the top few moments later.

"Round sent, target destroyed." The crew heaved a sigh and a breath of relief from the news.

"Don't let your guard down. There might be more of them." As the words left Friedrich's mouth, a round immediately shot past them, splintering a tree behind the tank.

"Driver, go through the forest. We can't afford to stay here. Gunner, traverse left. The cowards must be hiding on the road ahead of us." The crew nodded and once more got ready to work.

"Round up comrade!" Boris said as he just finished loading the huge 100mm round into the breach. Issei put the tank in gear once more and drove forward, the tank going through the gaps between the trees. A round meant for them actually hit the turret, but due to the armor and the angle of the shot, it merely ricocheted into another tree, turning it into splinters. The tank burst through out of the forest, stopping just between the two enemy tanks, the knocked out M3 Lee and its still operational partner, the Stug III. The Stug's gun was aimed towards the forest, not expecting the surprise exit of the T-34. As the gun wobble of the T-34's gun came to a stop and lined up with the Stug III's front, one thought came to everyone's mind.

'Kill it!' The thought was answered as Don once again shouted.

"SENDING!" The round sent impacted the right side of the Stug, supposedly killing the all of the crew in one shot, keyword 'supposedly'. Just like its partner, the tank sputtered and smoked for a second and popped a white flag. The crew once more breathed a sigh of relief, but still kept their guard up as they can't be sure that all possible threats in the area has been neutralized. All thoughts though of a possible threat immediately vanished when they saw and heard what came out of the knocked out Stug.

"WE SURRENDER!" Four female voices shouted from the tank as they all exited the knocked out assault gun, shocking the crew (especially Don) who were expecting the 'men' inside to be dead (or the survivors to pop out to be men really). The four girls were individually unique to say the least; as though they seemingly wear the same uniform the difference lays in the different accessories each wear, Friedrich and Issei recognizing most of them. Friedrich recognizes on the blonde girl the coat and officer's cap of German origin while Issei recognizes the haori, the chest protector, and the headband as part of Japan's history. The girls lined up horizontal to the tank, keeping their hands raised showing their surrender. The men quite literally didn't know what to do next, though a single thought did came into their mind.

'Where the hell did we get sent to?'

…

..

.

"Miporin, I still can't reach both Rabbit and Hippo team's tank. What do we do now?" Saori asked Anglerfish's commander. For the last hour or so, the two teams have been missing from practice for some time now and all the girls are worried. Duck team and Turtle team has already split and went ahead to scout out the south and middle sectors of the practice area to find them. Anglerfish is scouting out the north sector of the area, trying to find any evidence of both teams, both Miho and Yukari looking outside of their respective sides and exits.

"We keep looking for them. Saori-san, please keep trying to reach them through the radio. Hopefully you'll be able to receive a message from them. If not, try to get them to make a signal of some sort so we can get an idea on their location." Saori nodded and followed Miho's order.

"Ano…, shouldn't we be able to track them by following their track marks?" Yukari asked.

"I wish we could, but we haven't even seen a single track mark left by both of them. This could have made our task a lot easier than it is right now."

"Yeah…still, what I don't understand though is how they wound up being lost here. Their tanks were working normally yesterday so there shouldn't be any problems of their tanks breaking down. "

"Maybe they got stuck on something and they can't get their tanks out, like mud or a very large ditch." Hana said adding her ideas to the pile.

"Possible, but I don't think there'll be a mud at this terrain. A ditch is possible, but it has to be at least 3m wide and 1.5m deep to actually trap a tank."

"Maybe they have trouble getting their tanks out?" Yukari added.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain them not respon-"

"Miho, I am receiving something on the radio!" As soon as they heard that, the tank stopped as the girls paid their full attention to Saori. For a few moments, only static can be heard from Saori's end, but it soon gave way to the sound Azusa Sawa-chan, the commander of Rabbit team's M3 Lee.

"Senpai are you there?"

"Yes we're here! Are you girls alright? Did something happen to all of you?" Saori kept bombarding them with question after question, showing her worries for their well-being.

"We're all fine Takebe-senpai. None of us are hurt, though we can't say the same for our tank though." This puzzled the Anglerfish crew.

"Why would that be Azusa-san? Did something to your tank? Speaking of tank is Hippo-team with you and are they alright?" Miho asked through her mic.

"Their tank is also knocked out, but they're alright. They're just busy at the moment. Speaking of the moment, all of you should get here. We found someone who can help us with our tankery!" That little news surprised the girls.

"That is great! Who are they? Are they with you right now?" Miho asked once more.

"Yes! Hippo-team is busy talking to them right now. I have to say though; these guys are **really** old fashioned, so much so that Hippo-team is busy recapping them with past and present events." This piqued the curiosity and interest of the girls inside. Who are these people that Rabbit-team found?

"Okay then, where are you guys so that we can meet these people and fix your tanks? We've been trying to find you guys for at least an hour now." Azusa-san sweatdropped at the news.

"Sorry about that Nishizumi-senpai. We kind of also don't know where we are either, but I do have an idea to help you guys locate us." A minute later, a huge bang was heard throughout the forest, the birds flying away from the loud sound.

"Please follow the sounds senpai and tell us if you need us to fire another round."

"Thank you Azusa-san, we'll take it from here, but do please be careful on where you fire. Those rounds have to land sooner or later."

"You got it senpai!" The conversation ended as Miho went to tell the other teams of their predicament. Suffice to say, the girls are quite curious and cautious at the same time.

"Whaaaaat..So you're saying that the girls have found some people who can help us? Not to be judgemental, but are you sure that these people are alright? We're pretty much meeting complete strangers here." Momo replied through her mic. She did have a point though as the girls (except of course the lost two teams) have yet to meet said people.

"Ma ma..If these people were dangerous or at the very least suspicious, I think we can trust our juniors to know that at least and judge them if need be. I think we can relax here a bit knowing they're safe."

'I don't think that's the kind of answer you should be giving.' Momo thought, sweatdropping at the nonchalant reply.

"Even so, we must find those girls immediately. Those people can be just putting up a front to lure them for a killing spike!" Isobe shouted in reply, the captain of the volleyball team giving her signature fiery response. The rest of Duck-team agreed wholeheartedly.

'That actually made sense with the situation.' "Alright then, Azusa-san said they'll fire their guns to help pinpoint their location. Whoever these people are, please treat them nicely, but be cautious. We don't know who they are and what their intentions are. Does anybody have any questions?"

"Ano, in the case that these people are dangerous, what do we do then?" Yuzu asked through the radio.

"I doubt that they're a danger, but I think the machineguns on our tanks are enough to incapacitate them if need be. Don't worry about killing them. The bullets in the guns are League approved ammunition so they're quite equivalent to rubber bullets used by riot teams. Enough to put a man down, but not seriously injure him. Anymore questions?" No questions were raised.

"If that's the case, everyone, _PANZER VOR_!"

.

 _Few minutes before.._

'Where the hell did we get sent to?' The men thought for the umpteenth time as the girls from the Hippo-team schooled them on the past and present events of their world. Though it did take the men some moments to convince the girls of their situation, they still succeeded and are willing to answer any questions the men are asking.

Questions such as 'Where are we?', 'What time are we in?', 'Why are you girls riding in tanks?', and 'How the hell did tankery became a women's sport?!' were just few of the many questions they needed answering and Hippo-team was quite happy to oblige. After all, a history buff does not turn away from an opportunity to meet someone who witnessed history in the making.

"Any more questions you need to be answered?" Erwin happily asked the men. Out of all the team, she is the most enthusiastic and willing out of everyone. While all members are quite happy to meet the men, Erwin is in a whole other level of elation as she is the one who specializes in their sector of history.

"Thank you, but I think the men and I are satisfied for the time being." Friedrich replied looking at Erwin, who got giddy from the look.

"Still, I find it quite weird and lucky that all of you can speak each other's language so fluently." Oryou pointed out. It was a surprise to the men too when Boris completely understood the girl's speech and proceeded to reply fluently back.

"Eh, I think it's a good idea since a tank crew not understanding each other at all aren't really a tank crew now eh comrade." Boris replied.

"Still I find it bloody weird to understand a language to a place I've never even been to. You hear gibberish for a few moments and the next moments you understand said gibberish." Simon added in. The others nodded in agreement. By this point, the girls of Rabbit-team were just sitting by the sidelines listening and waiting for an opportunity. That opportunity was taken by one of them.

"Ne ne, if you guys are that good to get a second life by Kami-sama himself, think you can help us improve our tankery then?" The gunner of the 75mm, Ayumi Yamagou, asked the men. The rest of Rabbit-team joined in with their own requests.

"Please teach me how to shoot!" Aya shouted.

"Oh oh oh, can you teach me how to drive better? I don't want to blow up the engine again." Karina said bowing down her head.

"Can you teach me better how to use the radio better Sensei?" Yuuki asked.

"Wait..wait..wait, if Sensei should teach someone then they should teach us first then. We were the ones who helped them learn about our world." Saemonza argued her point, her friends agreeing with her.

"Saemonza is right. Our new Senseis would be confused about the world they are in and may even be lost on what to do without our help. So I say we get to be Sensei's first student." Caesar said adding in another point to Hippo-team's favour.

"Yeah, but we found them first so that means we get to be Sensei's first students then. Besides, they might even get stuck here a little while longer if it weren't for us 'bumping' into them." Aya argued back, her friends also agreeing with her, except Saki who is looking absentmindedly at a passing butterfly. The two teams argued for a few moments longer until a loud whistle stopped them both. They saw Don with his right thumb and pointer finger inside his mouth.

"Girls, before we even start considering on teaching all of you, I think it is only right we discuss this with everyone here don't you think? You said that there are more of you out there and I think it's only right we start this with them. Speaking of others, where is that girl who said she'll contact the others?" His question was answered when Azusa popped out of the M3 Lee and went to join them all.

"Ano, I managed to contact them, but I need you to fire a round to help the others track us." The men were a bit puzzled by the solution.

"Didn't you girls bring a map of the area with you?" The girls looked away in embarrassment of forgetting such a crucial item.

"We kind of thought we didn't need it really, seeing that we we're only practicing in our own field and not in a battle right now." Azusa quietly said, all of the girls just nodding in agreement. The men sighed at the obvious mistake.

"I guess that leaves us no choice then. Don and Boris, you two get into the tank and load one round for firing. Don, aim the gun away from us and wait on my go to fire. Understood?" The two nodded and went ahead and got inside the tank, with Friedrich standing on top of the back of the tank. It only took them a few seconds for Boris to get a round from the ammo stowage and load it and for Don to get into his gunner's position.

"Round is up comrade."

"Alright then; Don, turn the turret to the forest and fire the round into one of the furthest trees. I don't want it landing God knows where." Don agreed and the turret traversed to the left until Don spotted a small tree that was far away from the group as possible.

"Friedrich, do you see the small the tree the cannon is pointing at?" Friedrich's eyes went along the cannon's direction to see the tree that Don was pointing at.

" _Ja_ , that'll do. You're clear to go." Don gave a 'thumbs up' and within a few seconds, the tree is nothing but splinters now. The show of power of the tank's cannon awed the girls who were watching. Even the men outside can only respect the power of the tank's armament, the loud sound of the explosion echoing throughout the forest.

"That should do the trick, but uh, what do we do now then?" Simon pointed out. While everybody else was thinking and looking for answers, Don held up a small box on his hands…a box of playing cards.

"Does everybody here know how to play poker?"

..

.

The girls were getting closer to the group, the loud sounds of a tank cannon firing between a few minutes help guide the three teams.

" _Ne_ Miho, who do you think these people are anyway?" Saori once again asked the tank's commander.

"Well Azusa-san did say they were someone who can help us with our tankery, so maybe they're tankers as well?"

"Maybe they're JGSDF tankers like Chouno-sensei?" Mako added.

"Nah, if that's the case then they would have introduced themselves with Chouno-sensei. They must be people outside of the JGSDF." Yukari concluded.

"If so then they must be people who must've done Senshado before or at the very least know how to fight in a tank. Maybe they're former Senshado players who live in the school?" Hana said, adding in another possibility.

"But they must be pretty old though. Besides, why would they stay here when the school shut down its Senshado programs 25 years ago?" Saori replied.

"I don't know, maybe they have-"

"KYAAAAA..." everyone stopped when they heard the distant scream.

"Saori, can you get them on the radio?" Miho urgently asked.

"It's no good Miporin, I can't get them on the radio!" Miho clenched her fist at the situation.

"Saori, tell everyone to double time to their location and be prepared to engage enemy targets." Saori nodded and went to work relaying the message to the others. They doubled timed it now to their location, but as they get closer, voices from their fellow teammates can be heard, including some unknown to them. Duck team charged ahead of the pack.

"DON'T WORRY RABBIT-TEAM, DUCK IS ON THE WAY!" Noriko shouted outside her cupola. The tank zoomed past the downed M3 Lee and made a complete 180 degree turn….

..

.

"…..Eh?" …only to see the sight of both teams and a few men playing poker together.

..

.

"Jeez, you girls actually had us worried you know?"

"We're sorry." Both teams said as they bowed down their now calm Student PR Manager. Momo spent the few minutes berating them their mistakes and the importance of proper communications and awareness of one's surroundings. The men can't help but shudder as they were reminded of their early days at boot camp.

'Bloody hell, I pity the poor bastard who has a crush on her.' Simon thought.

"Now with that taken care of, who exactly are you people?" Momo said as she turned to look at the five men standing by the sidelines, Anglerfish, Duck, and the rest of Turtle team also looking towards the men for answers. As the girls look towards them for answers, the men looked towards Friedrich to lead them. Friedrich can only sigh at the development. He took a few step forwards to introduce himself.

"Guess I should be the one to start then. To the newcomers, my name is Cpt. Friedrich Mannheim of the 502nd Heavy Panzer Battalion. I am the commander of the crew that you see behind me." Friedrich said pointing at the rest of the men behind him. He took a few steps behind, but in return Boris stepped up to the plate.

"Comrades, my name is Lt. Boris Sokalov of the 5th Guards Mechanized Corps. I am the loader of the beast over there." Boris pointed at their T-34/100; the newcomers (especially Yukari) were awed at the huge gun it possessed.

"I hope that I can call you all my comrades." Boris smiled and stepped back, letting Don take the stage.

"Guess I am next. I am Ssgt. Don Ender of the 705th Tank Destroyer Battalion. I am the gunner of the big gun you just saw and the girls here earlier can tell you this, I don't miss." Rabbit and Hippo teams can't help, but nod and agree with the statement. Simon was next to step up.

"Right, I guess it's my turn now. Hello, my name is Cpl. Simon Brody. I am from the 7th Armoured Division and I am the radio operator or machine gunner of this band of misfits. "

"Says you, you tea drinking bastard!" Don shouted at Simon and in return got two 'birds' from the Brit tanker. The girls chuckled at the exchange. Simon then stepped back to let Issei have his time to shine.

"Greetings, I am Cpl. Houshou Issei of Japan's 2nd Tank Division and I am the driver of this crew. I hope we can treat each other well." Issei finished his introduction with a bow.

"Does anybody here have any questions?" Friedrich asked and immediately with eyes gleaming, Yukari raised her hand.

"I have so many questions to ask all of you! Did you meet Otto Carius? If you have, what was he like? Also, what was like driving in a Hellcat? Did you ever feel safe on that thing? Also…" And the questions kept on rolling and rolling to the point even the men can't catch up to her. Miho and Hana managed to stop the barrage when they got her to see the confused and overwhelmed faces of the men.

"Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you guys." Yukari said as she bowed in front of the men.

"Nah, don't be. I can easily tell you really love tanks that much, huh?" Don replied. Yukari vigorously nodded in response.

" _Hai_ ; Meeting you guys is like a dream come true for me! I just didn't want to waste this opportunity and ask you guys as much as I can while I can do it you know?" The men felt a little bit heartfelt at the gesture.

"Well, I don't know what you see that is so special about us bunch, but we're happy to answer any questions you have. Besides, we're pretty much stuck here anyway."

"What do you mean by that Ender-san?" And just like the hour earlier, the men explained their situations to the others, even showing them the letter that was left once they woken up, but they didn't let them read the rest of the contents other than the introductions, wanting to keep that part at least secret for the moment. It didn't take much for the others to believe them as Hippo and Rabbit team supported them.

"And that is pretty much it. Me and the guys you see here are pretty much stuck here for the time being. Speaking of being stuck here, the girls here kept on saying something about teaching them?" At this, Rabbit team immediately sprang into action.

"Can we get them to teach us, pretty pleaaaasee? Having tankers like them teaching us can definitely help us in our tankery won't it?" Azusa asked the Student Council, with rest of Rabbit joining in the fray.

"I SUPPORT THIS IDEA 100%!" Yukari joyfully shouted.

"So do I. Being the students of these veterans from the past would be once in a lifetime chance that cannot be passed." Erwin added in as the rest of Hippo team nodded in agreement.

"Duck team, are you okay with them teaching us?" Anzu looked to the girls of Duck team.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea. Who better than to teach us tankery, but tankers themselves, and these guys are one of the best after all?"Akebi replied.

"Akebi-chan is right. Who else to teach us how to hone our skills in tankery than the very best themselves? I say let them teach us." Shinobu added in.

"Well, I am not sure really sure, but if Akebi-chan and Shinobu-senpai are with it then I am for it too." Taeko added. The rest of the former volleyball team now paid their attention to their captain who has yet to give their response.

"Well, if my fellow teammates have put their trusts on these strangers then I guess I am for it too." Anzu nodded as Duck team joined in for a quick group hug.

"Anglerfish team, what about you? Are all of you okay with this?"

" _HAI!_ I AM SUPER DUPER 100% ON THIS!" Yukari shouted again once more.

"Hmmmm, I think it would be a good learning experience for us if we can learn from them? What do you say Saori-chan?" Saori can only nod her head fervently to show her answer as she kept her head down and facing to the ground.

"Are you alright Takebe-san? Are you feeling well?" Yukari asked.

"Saori is just feeling a bad case of the 'love bug' that's all." Mako snidely added in.

"No I am not! I am just feeling under the weather that's all!" Saori replied as her face is red as a tomato, with Mako chuckling at her correct answer. Saori pouted at the smug driver. Anzu then turned her attention to their head commander, Nishizumi Miho.

"What about you Nishizumi-chan? Do you think we should let them teach us?" Everybody's attention now lied on her answer, Miho already feeling the weight.

"Eh? Umm…ano…" Miho then set her sights on the men themselves. While they do look quite young for their age, maybe even in their age bracket, but she knew that there is something different about them. They don't have that professional soldier vibe she felt from Chouno-sensei (or Ami-sensei), but an entirely different vibe. They have the vibe of men who just went to war and experienced it all, the good and bad (especially the bad). They don't give the vibe of a 'young kid', but an 'old man' who just finished his tour of duty. She can see in their eyes holds the experience of men from a bygone era, whose generation has past and passed the torch to the new.

'If these guys are willing to help us, then I don't see any reason why not let them.'

"Yes. I think we should let them teach us if they're willing to do so." Miho replied. Anzu smiled and nodded at her decision. She walked to the men with the confidence of a Student Council President, ready to offer them a decision.

"So, would free board, 3 meals a day, and a small salary satisfy all of you?" The men were a bit bewildered at the sudden question.

"Umm, sorry say again?" Boris said as he cleared his ears.

"I said, would free board, 3 meals a day, and a small salary satisfy all of you?" Anzu asked again once more. The men looked to each other and started a group hurdle among them. The girls can only hear whispers from them, but it didn't take long as the men nodded to them and Don stepped up to the plate.

"Question, how small of a salary are we talking about here?"

"We can discuss that once we get to the school. Any more?"

"Yes, do we have any benefits we can get from this?" The question asked again by the gunner. Momo then whispered a few words to Anzu before nodding.

"You do have some basic health insurance, but anything more than that we have to talk with our principal." Don nodded before the men once again formed a small hurdle. A few more mutters and whispers were done before separating once more, this time Friedrich stepped up to Anzu. The girls were eager and nervous to hear their answer.

" _Fraulein_ , me and the men here accept your deal. My men and I will teach all of you on what we learnt from the battlefield starting tomorrow. All I and my men need are the schedule to train and a place where we can also place our tank." The girls celebrated at the successful deal. Now they have teachers who can help them hone their skill.

"Oo…Oo…Oo, before we go back to the school, can we show our new senseis something first?" Aya said as she raised her hand into the air. The men were curious on what would they want to show, though whatever it is, Rabbit team were very eager to show them what it is.

…

..

.

The men can only blankly stare at the sea's horizon as they stand on the edge of the Oarai Girls Highschool carrier. Rabbit and Hippo team were struggling to hold their breath as they see their blank faces, while the others were confused why they are struggling.

"Sensei didn't believe us when we said our school is on a carrier." Caesar said offhandedly to the confused bunch. The men breathed in and out with another deep breath in as they were ready to let loose what was in their head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…."

The girls can't help, but laugh at their new teachers' reactions.


End file.
